Not Right
by Bauhaus 1919
Summary: In which Toki is a sweet transvestite, and Skwisgaar has the weirdest fucking boner.


**a/n i'm not the greatest with the accents but... bear with me, I guess :P**

It started out with a stupid bet.

It was Toki's own dumb idea - he thought he could play faster than Skwissgar, everyone else thought he couldn't - and so they would simply play until they saw who really was faster.

But then Pickles decided there needed to be some kind of forfeit to the bet - and somehow, Nathan produced a dress and Pickles a corset (Toki didn't want to know why they had those articles of clothing) and whoever lost had to wear them onstage at the next show.

Simple enough.

And then Toki lost the bet, and he ended up sitting backwards in a chair backstage, letting Pickles the drummer lace up the corset.

"Stop! I can't breathe!"

Pickles laughed sardonically, and dropped the laces. "It's supposed to be tight, you douchebag," He muttered - but he obligingly stopped pulling. "You look…"

"Pretty?"

Pickles laughed again, and spun the chair around to face Toki. "I suppose that's one word for it." The word that came to Pickles's mind was _transvestite, _something he'd learned after viewing the Rocky Horror Picture Show as an innocent 10 year old. There was nothing feminine about Toki, really - except the eyes, but from the facial hair down, there was an odd contrast of muscles and lace and leather. Maybe somebody would find it hot - Pickles just thought it was jarring. "So, uh… go get 'em, tiger."

Toki sighed. "I can't believes I have to dress like girl…"

As Skwisgaar played the set, he couldn't help himself from getting distracted. Damn Nathan and Pickles for having girly clothes that for some reason looked _sexy _on Toki - that wasn't fucking brutal. He thanked Odin that he could cover his boner with his guitar - something about the way Toki looked like a half-assed drag queen was fucking erotic.

The show ended, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Toki would be back in men's clothes and this torture would be over - he would never want to put his dick in that dumb dildo again, and the natural balance of the world would be restored.

Or so he thought.

He laid back in the couch behind the stage and sighed, idly fingering the guitar. Toki wasn't changing or taking of the skirt, he was standing there, eating candy and looking vacant like always, but in a dress - and Skwisgaar was the only person bothered by this. Nobody was doing anything about it.

Fine - he could take matters into his own hands.

He got up, erection standing up proud and showing through the black jeans, and strode over to Toki, taking a deep breath. This fucker was going down.

"Toki, I ams thinking you shoulds know you are wearing girls clothes."

Toki blinked, and tilted his head. "That was parts of the bet, wasn't it?"

"The shows is over, you can takes off the dress now."

Skwisgaar put his hand on the wall behind Toki, who still looked utterly lost. "I… ams kind of likes it, actually," Toki murmured, looking down. There was a clear line from his eyes to Skwisgaar's dick. "I ams feel kinds of sexy."

"You're wears women's clothes. It's… weird."

Toki shrugged. "You're the weirds one, you having a boner."

Skwisgaar's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Toki to notice - little innocent Toki, who knew what boners were and felt sexy crossdressing. What was the world coming to?

He stared at Toki and Toki smiled back, teasingly. He gnashed his teeth together, staring at Toki - then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and into a back dressing room, clicking the lock on the door.

"Skwisgaar, I thoughts you were straight." The sincerity in Toki's voice made Skwisgaar stop - he liked boobs, and vaginas, and women - not stupid innocent trannies in corsets, right?

"You're ins a dress - it nots gay."

"Oh."

Skwisgaar slowly took Toki's hand, and could feel his heart thumping faster than the brutalest of brutal drum beats. He brought it up to his lips, and sucked on one of the fingers, eyeing Toki's lips, which had formed a perfect black O. He dropped the hand and raised his eyebrows, grinning. Then he finally kissed Toki on the lips, pushing his tongue against the opening to the other man's mouth and grabbing Toki's shoulders. He felt a hand on his back, slowly moving lower. He pushed Toki backwards, and they fell over the side of a couch.

Toki's hands fumbled at Skwisgaar's belt as Skwisgaar's hands felt up Toki's legs, thighs, ass - all muscular and ripped and in stark contrast to the soft velvet and lace of the skirt. The belt sprang free as he ran his finger up and down the steadily growing tent in the skirt, biting hard on Toki's lip. He stopped briefly to shimmy down the jeans, and kneeled over Toki, panting.

"I want yous."

"I'm nots _that _innocent."

Skwisgaar reached down and grabbed the jeans, rifling through the pockets and pulling out a tube of lubricant and squirting it onto his fingers. He quickly rubbed it over his cock and pushed up the skirt, spreading Toki's legs. It'd just be a quick fuck - enough to satisfy himself and maybe Toki, if he was lucky, then be done with it for good. No more crossdressing, no more blurred sexuality, no more being attracted to Toki. He leaned down and kissed Toki again, on the neck, as he guided his cock, and…

"Wait!"

Skwisgaar stopped, annoyed. "Whats is it?"

"Aren't you goings to…" Toki gestured with his finger and Skwisgaar sighed. Well, he didn't want to hurt Toki that bad…

He pushed his middle finger inside Toki, who made an interesting sound - halfway between a meow and a gasp. He laughed softly, and Toki bit his lip. "Ams you okay?" Skwisgaar asked, as he slowly pushed his finger harder.

"Ja."

Skwisgaar smirked and moved down, drawing his tongue down Toki's shaft and the crease of his balls, and moved his tongue around his finger. Toki made more sounds - this time closer to the meow, and less sharp. Skwisgaar removed the finger and his mouth, and pressed the head of his cock inside Toki's entrance. Toki's eyes widened and he made a softer sound, grabbing Skwisgaar's arms.

"It hurts?"

"No - it's fine!"

Skwisgaar shrugged, and pushed in further, and Toki cried out, digging his nails into Skwisgaar's arms. He stopped for a moment, feeling blood run down his arms, then thrust into Toki again, as Toki grabbed his hair. "Go faster, please!"

He laughed and obliged - thumbing the tip of Toki's cock and feeling the slick precum. Toki was breathing harder than Skwisgaar had seen before - he focused on Toki's face and expressions and ignored the sharp tugs on his hair. He stroked Toki's dick in time with the thrusts. Watching Toki get off was enthralling - he was so used to using women just to jerk himself off - but pleasing someone else like this was so new and intense.

As he came, and Toki came, he collapsed down on top of the other man, panting. He slowly pulled out, and Toki let go of his hair. There was a semen stain on the underside of the skirt.

"Nathan's goings be angry."

"He won't notices."

Skwisgaar sat up and raised an eyebrow, picking up his guitar. Toki smoothed out the skirt.

"We ams never goings to mentions this again, right?"

"Never."


End file.
